


Delirio de Reo

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: Almost Canon tho, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Casi casi igual a como pasó pero Hijikata tuvo que ver ok, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gintoki needs a hug, Hay algo de spoilers del arco del Shinigami, Hurt/Comfort, Just a few changes, Kinda Spoilers But Still, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Post Joui War, Pre Shinsengumi, Pre Yorozuya, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shinigami Arc Spoilers, Si no lo han visto probablemente no se entienda tan bien perdón, Soft Hijikata, Teen Gintoki, Teen Hijikata, no sé taggear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Gintoki está encarcelado, sufriendo por Shouyou, sus compañeros caídos y la sangre en sus manos. Hasta que de manera oportuna llega Hijikata. Por accidente escucha la historia del chico con cabello plateado que yace en la celda.A veces decimos más dormidos que despiertos.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gintoki y Hijikata consolándose y siendo el soporte emocional del otro es mi kink, gracias.

_Cabellos plateados, luz de Luna_

_Ojos llorosos, pedazos de vida_

_Me dejas sin respiración alguna_

_Dejas a mi corazón en caída_

_¿Cuándo entenderás con certeza_

_Que haces que valga la pena?_

•

De lugares de mala muerte, él era un experto. De lugares hundidos en la oscuridad, él era el más conocedor. Y como conocedor que era, tenía a su nariz acostumbrada a la esencia de la sangre y miseria, éstas también presentes en ese lugar. Lo percibía de todos lados y direcciones.

¿Qué si se había rendido? Oye, no lo sé, si rendirse le daba la posibilidad de quedarse ahí tirado junto a su dolor sin que nadie corriera peligro de nada, entonces sí, vaya que si se rendía.

Gintoki estaba recargado en la pared de la celda, dando su perfil a los barrotes. Entre las sombras de aquel lugar nadie sabía si había alguien al otro lado de su pared. Y tampoco les importa. De todas formas, si lo había, ¿estaba vivo el pobre infeliz? Quién sabe. Con la cabeza gacha y su respiración siendo lo único que escuchaba, procuraba no pensar. Pensar sólo lo hacía todo peor.

¿Moriría pronto? Quizás. Su caso no se veía prometedor. Un ex-rebelde atrapado por las autoridades cuando dio su cabeza por salvar a una niña pequeña un pueblo de inocentes. Si de alguien debía correr la sangre, era de él. _Felicidades, héroe._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tenía algo de esperanza dentro de sí? Ya no se acordaba. Parecían lejanos los días que compartió con sus compañeros, con sus amigos... con su maestro. Lamentablemente el frío del metal contra la carne viva era lo más fresco en su cabeza. Todo era como un sueño muy real. La guerra, las espadas, los amanto, el demonio blanco, Shoyou. En ese momento recordó porque era mejor no pensar. La última mirada de aquél hombre volvió a su cabeza.

_Él era culpable, él tenía la culpa, ésto era lo que merecía._

Su blanca tez, opaca por la mugre y sus ojos usualmente caídos, ahora de apariencia vacía. Antes portador de un traje blanco, tenía un viejo yukata azul que sacó de quién sabe donde. No tuvieron ni que desarmarlo, no llevaba katana. El siquiera empuñar una le daba náuseas por el momento. Era un desastre, el desastre que siempre había sido.

Pero ahora en su máximo esplendor y el único que sabía como lidiar con él, Shoyou, ya no estaba.

—No le quites los ojos de encima, nos llevó tiempo encerrar a ese.

Fue lo único que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Si tan sólo...

 _Ya deja de decir tonterías,_ se dijo a si mismo. Decidió que sería buena idea dormir hasta que la hora llegara. Hizo que su cabeza topara con la pared y la dirigió al techo. Pronto cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

•

Entonces vio la luz del Sol, vio que todo había sido un mal sueño, que sus compañeros no habían muerto, que sus amigos no se habían ido, que la guerra no había sucedido. Que su maestro, el hombre más amable, más sabio que había conocido, el único que le había mostrado a Gintoki un poco de compasión. _Su razón de ser_. Shouyou no lo había dejado, no se lo habían llevado. No había tenido que empuñar espada alguna y...

— _Oye, a quien quiera que llames, no está aquí._

Gintoki abrió los ojos y se levantó de sobresalto. Se tocó la cara y pudo notar la humedad en sus mejillas. Recordó la voz que lo había regresado a tierra y buscó por ella hasta que enfocó a un muchacho de cabello azabache recargado en los barrotes.

•

—No le quites los ojos de encima, nos llevó tiempo encerrar a ese.–le dijeron.

Al parecer el oficial tenía algo urgente que hacer. Necesitaba retirarse de su puesto, pero no podía dejar a los reos sin alguien que les echara un ojo de vez en cuando. En medio de su desesperación encontró al joven Toshiro, al parecer el Shinsengumi había venido a hablar con Ikeda* y él estaba esperando afuera de la oficina mientras se hablaban cosas de adultos.

El guardia le pidió el favor. Le convenció argumentando que estas reuniones siempre duraban eternidades y en algún punto se aburriría, que mejor que tener algo que hacer, ¿o no? Toshiro no cayó ni un poco, pero el hombre se veía desesperado y él estaba desocupado, ¿qué más daba? Hasta podría ser un buen entrenamiento.

Al parecer tenía que observar a unos 5 reos que estaban en la sala, le encargaron en especial a un muchacho en la celda de la esquina de mugriento cabello plata, ¿por qué? Quien sabe, el mocoso tendría unos 16, 17 años, ¿qué tantos problemas les podría haber causado un solo pequeñajo? No era de su incumbencia. Después de todo él mismo tenía 16 y vaya que si Hijikata sabía causar problemas.

El sitio era lúgubre, silencioso, pero todo lo contrario a pacífico. Nada que Hijikata no conociera, por supuesto. De entre todo esto, el contraste del muchacho de piel blanquecina en la celda resaltaba demasiado como para no desviar la mirada. Lo observaba curioso, por alguna razón tendrían que haberlo mencionado especialmente a él. El cuerpo a observar apenas y se movía, a veces perdía el vaivén de su espalda al respirar, "¿estará muerto?" Saltaba de repente la duda en Toshiro cada vez que esto pasaba. Claro que después de esto descubría de nuevo el subir y bajar de su pecho.

Estaba dormido o eso parecía. Callado y sin mucho que decir, el azabache estaba por quitar su atención del peliplata cuando notó un estremecimiento.

_—Shoyou... sho-...-you..._

Un hilo de voz entrecortada salió de Gintoki y comenzó a hablar. Hijikata escuchaba atentamente mientras lo dejaba continuar. El joven detrás de las rejas narraba una historia de guerra y tragedia como si estuviera despierto. Le traía a la memoria sus propios demonios. De cierta forma le recordaba... a él.

Se perdió en el relato hasta que el eco de una gota cayendo en el piso resonó en toda la sala.

—Oye, a quien quiera que llames no está aquí.–se acercó a los barrotes y se recargó en ellos. Se justificó a sí mismo diciendo que la pequeña silla de la sala ya no era suficiente. De cualquier forma ya estaban sentados a un metro y medio, sólo separados por la reja.

Gintoki se levantó de sobresalto, se tocó la cara y pudo notar la humedad en sus mejillas. Recordó la voz que lo había regresado a tierra y buscó por ella hasta que enfocó a un muchacho de cabello azabache.

—¿Eh?, ¿no te enseñaron en tu casa que es de mala educación despertar a las personas?–el peliplata secó su rostro y volteó a ver con molestia la espalda del otro chico.

—No dejabas de balbucear dormido, deberías agradecerme no dejar que te ahogues con tu saliva, idiota.–Toshiro volteó la cara hasta darle el perfil a Gintoki.

—¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú escuchando mis balbuceos?

—Pues, te diré. Estoy aburrido y tus historias son interesantes.-el azabache seguía sin quitar la mirada.

— _¿Qué?_ –la expresión en el rostro de Gintoki cambió. _¿A qué se refería con que-_

—Sí, las mejores historias suelen ser tristes, ¿no crees?

Los ojos carmesí dieron un chispazo de vida. Se cruzaron con los del otro muchacho que seguía observando.

—... _Hablé dormido, ¿verdad?_

_—¿Tú qué crees?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrección, Gintoki y Hijikata protegiéndose y cuidando de sí mutuamente es mi kink. Gracias.

—...Hablé dormido, ¿verdad?– _Bien, ahí, Gintoki, bien ahí._

—¿Tú qué crees?

Los dos tenían una mueca de incomodidad y vergüenza, claro, uno por hablar dormido y el otro por escuchar. Señores y señoras, nuestros héroes.

•

—Así que... oye, ¿qué-qué tanto dije?–Gintoki lo miró un poco avergonzado.

—Pues, esto y aquello, ya sabes... cosas–Hijikata también estaba avergonzado.

—Bueno, en ese caso, podríamos hacer como que, tú sabes, no dije na-

—Sí, hagamos eso.

—Sí.

—Ajá.

—De acuerdo.

—... 

—ESPERA UN MINUTO, ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?, ¿NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ UN CARCELERO?, ¿He estado tanto tiempo aquí que el carcelero ya tuvo un hijo?, ¿cuál es tu propósito?, ¿eres el confesionario de los reos o qué?, ¿qué esPERAS PARA CONTESTAR, DIEZMO?

—¡ESPERO QUE TE CALLES!

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante.

—A mí sólo me pidieron vigilar el lugar mientras el tipo que se encarga de esto resuelve un problema.–Hijikata no miraba al chico que tenía a sus espaldas.

—De cualquier forma olvida lo que dije, no tiene importancia. Son sólo delirios míos.–Gintoki seguía mirando hacia la pared y Hijikata le daba la espalda a los barrotes.

—Comprendo.–El azabache soltó un suspiro y su espalda se movió contra la reja. Gintoki no se movió ni un solo centímetro.—Por lo que me dijeron de ti, entiendo que te buscaron por mucho tiempo. Eso sólo significa que te quedas aquí de por vida o directamente la pierdes.

—Se supone que la pierdo.

— _No estoy tan seguro.–_ Hijikata se levantó del piso.

—¿Eh? O-oye, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?–Gintoki volteó a verlo. La última frase parecía tener más significado del que él le había dado.

Antes de que el muchacho de coleta pudiera responder, pasos ajenos se escucharon en el lugar. Ambos miraron hacia el punto de donde provenía el sonido.

—Niño, gracias por la ayuda, eso es todo por hoy.–el encargado de las celdas había regresado.—ya te puedes ir, probablemente estén por acabar.

Gintoki miró al muchacho mientras caminaba a la salida. Buscó desesperadamente ver su rostro.

Cuando por fin le regresó la mirada, se cruzó con un par de ojos azules que lo atravesaron por completo. Algo tenía, pero no podía quitar la vista del joven que salía por el marco de la puerta.

•

Volvió a respirar aire fresco. Fuera de la zona de prisioneros vio a Kondo junto con el señor Ikeda acercándose.

¿Debería hacerlo? Probablemente no, probablemente no era lo más inteligente ni lo más prudente. Un día sería policía y no podrá tener este tipo de consideraciones, ¿qué tenía él?, ¿qué tenía él para provocar cosas así? No lo entendía.

Recordó sus palabras en la celda mientras dormía...

_"...Fue mi culpa... fue mi culpa. Se lo llevaron por mi culpa. Fui yo, fui yo, fui yo... perdónenme. Llevo muerte a donde voy._

_Sho-...shoyou-sensei"_

Recordó los lamentos del muchacho peliplata en sus sueños, entre sollozos, hasta que una lágrima calló de su mejilla y no pudo dejar que continuara.

— _Oye, a quien quiera que llames_ _no está aquí_.

Él no era así. Él no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Algo tenía que lo hacía comportarse diferente. Esperó a que Kondo se alejara un momento para decirle algo al otro hombre de lo que no está muy seguro.

—Disculpe, señor Ikeda.–Toshiro se acercó y lo miró con semblante serio.

—¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito?

—Pues, vera, hay una petición que quiero hacerle...

_Quizás era porque se parecían mucho._

•

Gintoki seguía pensando en el cabello azabache que lo había despertado esa misma tarde. ¿Quién se creía? Parecía un tanto engreído, torpe, extraño... aún no sabía porque seguía pensando en él. 

—Pensando en el amor, ¿hijo?–la silueta de un hombre se sentó al lado de la celda del peliplata.

—¿Eh?, ¿y tú eres?

—Tu verdugo.

No dijo nada. Él sabía que el momento llegaría, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto.

Escuchó el batir de unas llaves, en cualquier momento lo escoltarían a donde recibiría el karma que había dejado atrás. Cerró los ojos. Todo sería más rápido si sólo se dejaba llevar.

Abrió los párpados. No sintió a nadie acecarse, lo único que vio fue la puerta abierta con el hombre sentado a un lado.

_—¿Por qué._..–Gintoki ni siquiera se movió, estaba muy confundido. No entendía que pretendía.

—Vamos, hijo. Tú y yo sabemos que no perteneces aquí. –lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que...

—Oh, tranquilo. _Me contaron que_ _hablas más dormido que despierto._

El Samurai no hacía más que ver con los ojos bien abiertos a la puerta. No hablaba, no se movía.

—Vamos, ¿necesitas que vaya a sacarte yo?–Gintoki seguía expectante.

—¿Me está dejando ir?

—No te sientas tan especial, también a otros cuantos, pero eres el primero que no sale cuando le abro la puerta.

—Pero, ¿quién le dijo..?

—Sólo digamos que tienes un ángel allá afuera que me convenció de escuchar tu historia; después de eso, me di cuenta que vale la pena escuchar algunas más.

_"Sólo escúchelo, no tiene ni que preguntar. Déjelo dormir y él hablará solo"._

Gintoki se levantó como pudo, aferrándose de la pared caminó entre tropiezos hasta las afueras de la prisión. Sintió los rayos del Sol sobre su piel, parecía que pasaron años.

 _"Tienes un ángel allá afuera",_ le habían dicho. Vaya ironía que un demonio tuviera un ángel para ayudarlo.

Siguió pensando y caminando, se preguntó como el niño de cabello azabache pudo haber sido tan idiota como para hacer que liberaran a un preso. Porque claro, ¿quién más podría haber sido?, ¿dónde estaría ahora? Sólo pedía que de ser posible, lo pudiera volver a ver. Por alguna extraña razón... lo quería volver a ver.

•

—Señora, ¿me podría dar lo de siempre?–el hombre de cabello plateado hurgaba su nariz como de costumbre.–y una malteada de chocolate, por favor.

—¡Entendido!–el pequeño restaurante estaba más o menos lleno, le gustaba ese lugar. Tranquilo, con personas riéndose, con una bonita camarera y malteadas. Estaba sentado en la barra, pensando en nada y en todo. Su yukata blanco y azul colgaba del banco. Hacía ya algunos años del fin de la guerra, del fin de los samurais, del fin de lo que conocía.

—Buenas, señora. El de siempre, por favor.

El peliplata, sentió que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Miró hacia esa persona y fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido.

_Un par de ojos azules que lo atravesaron por completo._

—¡Buenas, Hijikata! Enseguida.–el azabache se dio cuenta de que la atmósfera era diferente, algo era diferente. Miró a su lado un rostro que lo hizo retroceder años.

_Los_ _mismos cabellos plateados_ _que_ _adorn_ _aban_ _el marco._

Ambos se miraron, ambos sabían quienes eran, ambos querían decir algo, pero ambos se callaron.

—¡Aquí tienen sus órdenes!–la alegre camarera dejó los platos y se fue, y esos dos seguían mirándose.

Comieron lo que ordenaron, se daban miradas entre bocado y bocado como para comprobar que el otro seguía ahí. Los dos terminaron, pero ninguno se paraba. Pagaron la cuenta, se levantaron y salieron juntos del restaurante. Siguieron caminando hacia la misma dirección y maldita sea, se seguían mirando.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en la misma banca. Nadie decía palabra alguna.

—Gracias por lo de la otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sé que fuiste tú el que le dijo al verdugo que me dejara salir.

—No le dije que te dejara salir, le dije que te escuchara. No me hagas responsable de los prófugos.

_—Ajá._

La tarde empezó a caer. Además de ese corto intercambio, no habían hablado.

Hijikata sintió un peso en su hombro.

Gintoki estaba dormido y recargado en su hombro, su pecho subía y bajaba.

_—_ No haces más que dormir, ¿eh?

El ahora vicecomandante del Shinsengumi observó al hombre que estaba a su lado. Era la misma expresión de aquella vez, pero está vez no había lágrimas, no había sollozos, no había lamentos.

Lo miraba y recordaba como había actuado tan fuera de sí ese día. Era hasta gracioso. Igual que la vez anterior, actuaba extraño junto a él y lo miraba más y más de cerca. Con la mano en su mejilla, se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro ajeno. Pensaba hacer algo más, pero se arrepintió y decidió no hacerlo.

Mala hora para no hacerlo, pues Gintoki lo hizo por él. Estiró el cuello y sucedió. Los labios de ambos se estaban tocando y compartían un beso. Duró unos segundos, hasta que el peliplata se separó.

—Si vas a besarme sólo hazlo, es irritante.–dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa ladina.

—...Como tú prefieras.–el vicecomandante devolvió la sonrisa y sacó un cigarrillo. Le dio una colada y lo tiró. Tomó el rostro ajeno con una mano, apretando las mejillas plantó otro beso justo en los labios. Ambos respondieron, las lenguas jugaban una con la otra. En algún momento las manos de Gintoki fueron a la cintura de Hijikata. Más duraba el beso, más se acercaba. Finalmente se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que parar.

— _Nada mal._

—Lo mismo, idiota.

Entre el ocaso se pudo observar a los dos hombres en cuestión dirigiéndose al apartamento del peli plateado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, los tqm y a GinHiji también.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikeda: el espadachín que trabajaba para el bakufu encargado de ejecutar a los condenados. 
> 
> Tengo mucho tiempo y ganas de escribir de mis dos estúpidos favoritos, si quieren verlos en algún escenario en particular por favor díganme. Ayuden a esta pobre escritora de fanfic en español lol.


End file.
